


Curiosity

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Giggle Snorts, M/M, Post-Canon, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's curious about Noiz's laugh, so he forces it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter prompts! Thanks Hager for the prompt: "Aoba tickling Noiz". :D
> 
> I need to get back into writing...

There were a plethora of different sensations Noiz had gotten himself accustomed to ever since he had gained feeling in his nerves. From the chill of the rain pelting down to the subtle warmth of the bed sheets to the softness of Aoba's hair as he ran his fingers through it, all of these and so much more were growing more and more familiar as he continued his life with Aoba in Germany, and each one was welcomed with a child-like enthusiasm.  
  
Not to say there weren't some annoyances, however. For example, the other day he had just crawled out of bed to start his weekend when he had managed to stub his toe during his sleepy shamble through the doorway out to the hall, and the pain that shot up his leg was an intense reminder that with the good came the bad. These instances were...less welcomed.  
  
Then there was one he wasn't quite sure how to feel. Aoba was sitting beside him on the couch watching the local news channel in an attempt to familiarize himself with the language while Noiz tended to some work emails on his Coil. He should have suspected something was up when he happened to glance over and noticed an impish glint in Aoba's eye as he looked back at him.  
  
“What are you up to?” Noiz raised a curious eyebrow, lowering his wrist as Aoba shifted closer towards him.  
  
“Just curious about something.” Aoba slid a hand up Noiz's leg, letting it rest on his thigh. _Oh_.  
  
Noiz smirked and shut off his Coil, fidgeting to face Aoba. It was an uncommon occurrence for Aoba to be so sly, but if he wanted to play, then they could play. “And what is that, hm?”  
  
His boyfriend leaned in a bit closer, practically pressing his body against Noiz's side. It looked like Aoba was going in for a kiss, and Noiz had just begun to tilt forward to reciprocate before Aoba suddenly grinned wickedly. Before Noiz knew what hit him, Aoba suddenly had his fingers flitting all over his sides, down his ricbage and just tucked under his arms and Noiz jerked uncontrollably around.  
  
“A-Aoba...! Ahahahaha, _what are_ \- hahaha!”  
  
It was like his muscles were spasming, what the hell was this? He only fell back as he continued to writhe on the couch, laughter bellowing from deep in his gut. He tried to curl into himself to keep Aoba from reaching those oddly sensitive spots, but to no avail. His legs started to kick and flail around, which Aoba dodged easily as his fingers picked up speed.  
  
“P-Pl... _Bitte_ , ahahaha _haoba_!” Noiz's pleas went totally ignored, Aoba's fingers relentless as he chuckled under his breath. The louder Noiz laughed and the more he struggled against him, the more Aoba moved his hands all over Noiz's body.  
  
“S-S-Staha _hah_ ahahap!” At this point, tears had formed in Noiz's eyes, his laughter growing raspy from the dryness in his throat. “Haha- ahahahaha- _srnk_!”  
  
And then all at once, Aoba's movements stopped. Noiz took this reprieve as a chance to calm his breathing, shaky giggles breaking through in between gasps. He glanced over at his boyfriend to be met with eyes wide with surprise, a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
“...Noiz...did you just...?”  
  
Noiz finally registered the fading pressure in his nose. He could feel his own face warm up as he huffed and looked away. “Don't be stupid.”  
  
“You totally did, that was adorable!” Aoba practically pounced on top of him, grinning cheekily. “I was wondering what your laugh sounded like, but I wasn't expecting _that_.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Big baby,” Aoba chuckled, leaning over him to leave a big wet smooch on Noiz's cheek, breaking away with a loud _smack_. “It was cute, just like a big kid. _You're_ cute.”  
  
Noiz side-eyed his boyfriend, pouting slightly before a thought flitted in his mind. “Yeah, but not as cute as the noises _you_ make when we're-- ouch.”  
  
Aoba's face only brightened like a tomato and he had lightly smacked Noiz's shoulder blade before he sat up and turned away from him. “Don't you even!”  
  
“Why not? You're cute when you're acting so bashful.” He took it as an opportunity to sit up and trap Aoba in his arms before he could scurry away. “Like when you try to hide your face or muffle yourself...In fact, why don't we start my revenge now?”  
  
Aoba sputtered and struggled against Noiz's hold. “Pervert! Brat!”  
  
“Hey, s'only fair.” Eventually, he let Aoba go and watched as he scrambled over to the other side of the couch.  
  
“Whatever.” Aoba went silent for a moment, seemingly to mull around in his head before a light bulb went off in his head. “At least I have a new name for you.”  
  
Noiz leaned back against the couch, staring at Aoba with a smirk. “Oh? And what is that?”  
  
Aoba merely chuckled lowly, grinning slyly. “ _Schweinchen_.”  
  
His laughter was muffled by a decorative pillow colliding with his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Schweinchen - Piggy


End file.
